


wherever we walk together

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Beaches, Feelings, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Spring Break, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Joonmyun won’t always be by his side, maybe, but at least Zitao’s sure he’ll always be part of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been ready to go for months, too, so honestly I can't remember who I asked to beta it. But I do thank betas at the time, I promise, and I'm always grateful to everyone who helps me with my stories in any way (including everyone who provides encouragement via kudos and comments! I'm so appreciative of people taking time to read my stories.)
> 
> This story is set during March of 2012, and was referenced in [what's real among them](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4641966). Frat AU master lists: [by storyline](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/17207.html) and [by chronology](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/9888.html).

  
Somehow Zitao isn't surprised when his quiet hour on the beach is interrupted by Joonmyun. If anyone would know where to find him without having to ask, it’s the Kappa Tau pledge coordinator.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Joonmyun says, his smile soft as he sits down next to Zitao. There are still other people along the shoreline, but Zitao’s settled further away from them to stare meditatively over the twilit water. “We missed you at dinner.”

“I’m sorry,” Zitao says. “I needed some time to myself for a while.” The beach has always been his best place to think. Whether he’s visiting his grandparents in Qingdao or staying at his family’s house in the Hamptons, Zitao frequently slips away and wanders along the shoreline, gradually unwinding as he listens to the waves and feels the sea air on his face. It always brings him some sense of perspective, of just how small his problems are in the grand scheme of things, and how conquerable. 

Joonmyun nods. “KT can be a lot.”

“Yeah,” Zitao says with a small smile. Most of his frat brothers would have shattered Zitao’s tentatively regained sense of peace if they’d been the ones to interrupt him, but not Joonmyun. Zitao always feels steadier when he’s with Joonmyun. Maybe tomorrow he should see if Joonmyun wants to walk along the beach with him, he thinks absently. 

Joonmyun shivers in the cool evening air, and Zitao wraps his arm around him, pulling him against his side. “Why didn’t you wear the sweater I bought you? It’s thicker.”

“I couldn’t find it,” Joonmyun admits, and smiles when it makes Zitao laugh. 

“We’ve only been here two days!”

“You know me.”

“Your poor roommate,” Zitao teases.

Joonmyun smiles, then rests his hand on Zitao’s thigh, looking up at him with soft, understanding eyes. Joonmyun can always read him so well, even when Zitao’s trying to put on a good face. “What’s wrong, Taozi?”

“Kris introducing Jessica to his mom,” Zitao confesses, leaning his head against Joonmyun’s shoulder. “He told me once he wouldn’t do that unless he was really serious about someone.”

“Tao-” Joonmyun begins gently.

“I know he’s straight. I know I never had a chance. I’ve always known that. But it still…” He swallows back the lump in his throat. “I still really like him.”

“The right guy for you is out there, Taozi,” Joonmyun promises him. “He’ll be someone wonderful, just like you, and waiting for him will be worth it.”

“But can’t I meet him _now_?” Zitao whines.

Joonmyun laughs, patting his knee. “Maybe you will if you go out with us instead of brooding prettily by yourself on the beach.”

“You think I’m pretty?”

Joonmyun kisses his temple. “We all think you’re pretty.”

Zitao cuddles closer to him and kisses his cheek—or, well, that’s his intent. But then Joonmyun turns his head suddenly and Zitao’s lips wind up catching the corner of his mouth instead.

Zitao startles. “I’m sorry.”

Joonmyun shakes his head. “Don’t, it’s okay,” he assures him.

Zitao swallows. He hadn’t meant to, he’d just misaimed, but—but now that he’s thinking about it, his gaze is drawn back to Joonmyun’s mouth, and he wonders…

“What if…” he begins softly, although he doesn’t finish the sentence. Joonmyun’s eyes are steady on his, just watching as Zitao leans back in, not entirely believing his own daring until he feels the undeniable press of Joonmyun’s lips against his.

Joonmyun tastes like mint and chocolate, now, Zitao discovers as Joonmyun’s mouth opens against his. Zitao hums contentedly, gathering Joonmyun in closer. 

If Joonmyun had wanted to keep going, Zitao would have given him anything; would have done anything if it meant Joonmyun would feel a fraction as loved and cared for and treasured as he makes Zitao feel. But it’s not to be, at least not tonight: Joonmyun’s eyes flutter open when their lips part, the expression in them soft as he looks at Zitao, but when Zitao tries to lean in for more Joonmyun holds him back. 

“Tao,” he says gently. “We can’t.”

Zitao sighs. “Why?”

“I’m leaving after graduation. Starting something now wouldn’t be fair to either of us.”

“I could do it,” Zitao says stubbornly.

“Long distance dating? Come on, Taozi.”

Joonmyun’s right, Zitao realizes. He’s always right. Zitao couldn’t handle dating someone who isn’t with him. “I don’t want you to go. Too much is going to be changing.”

“Are you talking about me or about Kris?” Joonmyun asks lightly. Zitao sighs again, and Joonmyun pulls him back into his arms, lets Zitao make himself as small as he can so he can nestle against Joonmyun. “I’ll still always listen to you when you need me. You can call me anytime.”

“But you won’t be _here_ ,” Zitao points out. “Just hearing your voice won’t be the same.”

Joonmyun tilts his head, like he’s thinking about it. “You could have Baekhyun cuddle you while you talk to me,” he suggests lightly. “You might have to gag him, but…”

Zitao laughs at the thought. “I’m hungry,” he announces, getting up and pulling Joonmyun to his feet. “Let’s get something to eat.”

“Like what?” Joonmyun asks, and Zitao smiles. He knows just the place.

Ten minutes later they’re walking away from the counter of the ice cream shop on the boardwalk, Joonmyun tucking his wallet back in his pocket. Zitao takes his hand as soon as it’s free again, linking their fingers.

“Thank you, Joonmyun,” Zitao says, beaming, before taking his first lick of his chocolate ice cream.

“You’re welcome.”

Zitao swings their hands back and forth as they walk, his good mood restored. Joonmyun won’t always be by his side, maybe, but at least Zitao’s sure he’ll always be part of his life. “You’re always so good to me. I’m glad I’m your favorite.”

Joonmyun laughs outright but doesn’t deny it.  



End file.
